


The Lost Omega

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Domestic, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Russian Castiel, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: He opened the door to find an omega he didn’t know, looking wild -eyed. The man was young and very handsome, but looked pale.The man promptly passed out.Castiel grabbed him before he hit the floor. He lifted the man in his arms and walked back inside, trying to figure out what to do. He walked to his couch and laid the omega on it, then went for a cool, damp cloth and a glass of water. He scented a very appetizing hint of old, leather bound books, but ignored it.





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel Novak was not your typical Alpha. Not in any way. He was spiritual, did Tai Chi, meditated, and loved his peace. He wasn’t driven to succeed in the world, he was content to grow his flower garden, write his books and listen to his Sacred Space CDs.

He was fairly isolated. He lived in the country, much preferring it to the city. He found to city too crowded, too loud and much too busy for him. He went when he needed something, but hurried to get his chores done and then get back to his home.

He was unmated. He had hardly any meaningful contact with anyone else, except maybe for his editor. He didn’t mind living alone, he prefered it. 

He was Russian, having emigrated to the States when he was in his early 20s. He thought that he would like the cities, the hustle and bustle of city life. He soon discovered he was mistaken.

His first book was a huge success, which made it possible to buy his country home and write his next books in peace and quiet. He was currently working on his fifth, which was more than likely going to be his best so far.

He was worrying a fingernail, trying to work out the wording of the next passage, when there was a knock on his door. 

He was startled. No one ever knocked on his door unless they had arranged for an appointment first. He thought about whether or not he’d forgotten one but decided he hadn’t as he walked to the door.

He opened the door to find an omega he didn’t know, looking wild -eyed. The man was young and very handsome, but looked pale.

The man promptly passed out.

Castiel grabbed him before he hit the floor. He lifted the man in his arms and walked back inside, trying to figure out what to do. He walked to his couch and laid the omega on it, then went for a cool, damp cloth and a glass of water. He scented a very appetizing hint of old, leather bound books, but ignored it.

When he returned, the man seemed to be coming around.

He opened his eyes when Castiel put the cloth on his forehead and looked around with wild eyes. The man’s scent changed to distressed and Castiel wrinkled his nose.

“Is okay. You passed out on my doorstep.” Cas didn’t know what else to say so he just shut his mouth and looked at the guy.

“I’m sorry. I just saw your house and I thought I needed help. I’m a little confused.”

Cas handed him the glass of water, which the guy accepted with a grateful look and drank down.  

“Let us begin with something that is simple. What is your name?”

The guy looked confused and then scared. The scent of frightened omega filled Cas’ senses and he sniffed to try and clear it away.

“I… I can’t remember. I… don’t know my name!”

Cas was at a loss. “Are you remembering hitting your head or being in accident? Are you injured anywhere?”

The omega looked thoughtful. “I don’t remember anything like that. I have no pain anywhere so I think I’m okay. I just don’t remember anything before seeing your house.”

Cas sat down in a chair and thought about what to do. He looked at the omega thoughtfully.

“Well, I am needing to call you something. Can you think of anything you’d like me to be calling you?”

The guy frowned, his forehead crinkled with confusion. 

“I can’t. What’s your name?”

“Castiel. My name is Castiel Novak.”

The guy smiled, “Castiel… I like that. Are you Russian?”

Cas smiled. “I am. I come here to the United States many years ago.”

“How about you pick a name to call me?”

Cas thought about it for a minute. “You are looking like a Pietr to me.”

The omega said, “Peter?”

Cas smiled, “Peter will do. I shall call you Peter.”

Peter smiled. “Okay!” The omega’s scent lightened considerably.

Cas had an idea. “We are needing to take you to the police station. Surely someone is missing you. They perhaps filed a, what do they call this… a missing person report.”

Peter nodded. “If you think that’s best, I’ll go.”

Cas grabbed his keys and they got into his car. He drove into the city and to the police station.

A half an hour later, they came out. No one was looking for Peter. There were no reports of any accidents nor was anyone missing from the local hospital. 

Peter was sad, and Cas couldn’t blame hm. Knowing that no one was missing the omega made him sad as well.

“Come. We go home now.”

Peter looked at him. “You don’t have to do that, You don’t even know me. You’ve already done more than anyone would expect.”

Cas frowned. “I will not leave you here. You have no home, no money, no food, You will be coming back with me. I have plenty room enough for you to stay until you get memory back or someone is missing you. Come now, get in the car.”

Peter nodded and got in. Cas drove back to his home.

When they got inside, Cas showed him to one of the guest rooms. 

“You may sleep here. Now, I am hungry and I think you are too.”

Peter nodded. “I feel hungry.’

Cas led the way to the kitchen and set about fixing them something to eat. Peter sat and watched. 

“I think I know how to do that.”

Cas turned and looked at him. “What? You are knowing how to cook?”

Peter nodded. “I think so.”

Cas smiled at him. “We will test this out tomorrow.”

When Cas put down the plates, Peter dug in. He ate like he was starving. Cas watched him and it made him sad that the guy was so hungry. He looked at Peter, wishing he knew what the omega’s name and story was.

He was very handsome. He had reddish light brown hair and freckles on his face. Cas had taken note of the bow legs. He seemed sweet, too. He looked very young, probably not more than twenty or twenty one.

Peter looked up at Cas and smiled. “I guess I was hungry.”

Cas smiled back. “Very hungry, I am thinking. I wonder when you ate last.”

Peter just shrugged.

“I should probably be taking you to a doctor tomorrow. We need to know that you are all right, that nothing bad has happened to make you lose your memory.”

Peter looked troubled. “But, won’t that cost money? I don’t have any, I don’t think.”

Cas waved a hand in the air. “I have money, not to trouble yourself.”

Peter yawned. Cas stood up, pickling up the plates. “You should sleep. Go to your room and rest now.”

Peter nodded and went to the room. Cas washed the dishes and went back to sit as his computer.   
But he couldn’t write. He sat and thought about Peter.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel woke up after a bad night. He couldn’t get to sleep at first, and then he had troubling dreams. Sex dreams. He hadn’t had one of those in a long time, and last night he was plagued with them. He woke up grumpy and feeling irritable.

He made a pot of coffee and stood drinking his first cup, thinking about taking Peter to the doctor today. He knew he was missing a lot of writing time, but there was nothing to be done about that. He needed to know that there was nothing organically wrong with the omega. 

And then he needed to decide what to do about the omega. Was he going to let him live here, in his quiet home? But if not, what was Peter to do?

He huffed and poured another cup.

Peter came out, looking sort of sleepy. Cas was momentarily taken aback that he had the same clothes on from yesterday, then he gave himself a mental slap. Of course he was wearing the same things, he didn’t have anything else. They would have to shop for clothes after the doctor.

Peter poured himself a cup of coffee. He sat at the table, then looked up at Cas.

“I can fix us some breakfast if you’d like.”

Cas nodded. “Da, It would be very nice.  _ Spasibo _ , uh, thank you.”

Peter nodded, then got up and began to look around for the stuff to make breakfast. Cas went to get dressed for the day.

Peter fixed a very nice breakfast and Cas told him so. Peter blushed.

Cas thought he looked adorable.

 

They walked into the clinic and Cas told the receptionist they wanted to see the doctor. They had to wait for almost an hour, but finally they were called back to an exam room.   
The doctor ordered a lot of tests. Cas waited patiently for them to be complete and for Peter to be brought back to the room. He tried not to think about how wonderful Peter’s scent had been in the car. A combination of sandalwood and leather had invaded his senses and it was both amazing and very disconcerting.    
Finally Peter was back. The doctor came back in, looking at all the reports.

“Okay, first of all, there is nothing organically wrong with your brain. You show no signs of having gotten into an accident or any other physical trauma. I would estimate your age to be around twenty one, you are in very good health. You show no signs of having ever been pregnant. Actually, I think you are probably a virgin.”

Peter blushed red.

“I think you will go into heat in about a week. That’s all the information I can glean from the exams. I would like to try one thing, though. It’s kind of unconventional, but I think you might benefit from hypnosis. How would you feel about that?”

Peter looked at Cas, and Cas nodded. 

“I guess it would be alright.” Peter looked hopeful.

“I’ll send in someone in a minute. Good luck.” She shook Peter’s hand and left.

Peter fidgeted in his chair until the tech came in. She explained everything to them, then had Peter lie down on the exam table and she lowered the lights.

She had him count back from twenty to one, telling him that he was getting more and more relaxed. Peter appeared to be asleep.

“Peter? Can you hear me?” Peter nodded.

“I want you to think back to the day before yesterday. Can you do that?” Peter nodded.

“What is your name?” Peter looked uncomfortable but thoughtful.

“Dean. I think my name is Dean.”

“That’s very good, Dean. Do you remember your last name?”

Peter frowned. “I can’t remember.”

The tech continued to try to get Dean remember anything else but he couldn’t and he was getting upset. Castiel hated the scent of fear that came off Dean in waves. She brought him back out of it.

He sat up and looked at Cas. “Did I do okay?”

Cas smiled at him. “Da, you very well. We now know your name is Dean.”

Dean smiled. “Dean… yes I seem to remember that.’

When they left the clinic, Cas drove to an omega store. “You will be needing something to get you through your heat.”

Dean blushed beet red.

“Do not be  _ smushchennyy _ !”

“I don’t understand, Cas.”

“Oh, it means… to be embarrassed. There is no need. It is a natural body function.”

They went in and chose a dildo with a large knot. Dean blushed the entire time.

Then Cas drove to a clothing store and took Dean inside. They picked up several pairs of jeans, some t shirts and a couple of button up shirts, sleep pants, underwear, and socks. Dean was upset when he saw how much they had spent, but again, Cas assured him it was fine.

He also got men’s toiletries. “You will be needing your own things.” 

When they got home, Dean took all his bags to his room. He hid the bag with the dildo in the center of them, much to Cas’s amusement.

Cas fixed lunch while Dean put the things away. It looked like Dean was going to be staying with Cas for long haul. He wasn’t entirely sure how he felt about it but Dean seemed sweet and he wasn’t about to turn his back on the omega.

After lunch, Cas told Dean he could watch TV or read, but that he needed to do his Tai Chi. Dean asked what that was, and Cas explained the basics to him.

Dean seemed fascinated, and asked if he could watch.

Cas considered it for a moment, and then told Dean he could. He went to put on his yoga pants and a loose shirt. He was barefoot. 

Dean followed Cas to the room he had set aside for it. It was painted a soothing lavender, and there were wall hangings that were mostly oriental art. Dean looked around with big eyes. 

“It’s beautiful!”

Cas smiled. “ _ Spasibo _ . Uh, that means…”

Dean grinned. “It means thank you, I remember.”

Cas grinned, then moved to the mat that he had put down. He began with relaxing his body. He stood with his legs apart and his arms at his sides. His eyes were closed. Then he moved his arms up, with his palms out, and seemed to push something invisible. Dean watched the fluid movements with rapt attention.

When Cas was done, Dean looked at him with his eyes shining. 

“Will you teach me to do that? Please?’

Smiling, Cas nodded. He told Dean to come on the mat and stand with his legs apart. He walked up behind him to help him get into the proper stance.

Cas’s senses were filled with Dean’s scent. It was so strong and appealing, he lost his balance for a moment.

“Are you okay, Cas?”

Cas had to turn his head and take a deep breath before he could even answer.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Cas got control of himself and showed Dean the fundamentals of Tai Chi. After that, they sat and talked about it and many other things. Dean was like a blank slate. He didn’t know what kind of music he liked, what movies or books… he didn’t even know if he liked to read.

Cas took him to the library he kept. There were bookcases everywhere, filled with books of every kind. Dean walked around and looked at them.

“I think I would like to read the ones you wrote.”

Cas smiled and grabbed his first book.

“This is the first one I wrote. I’d love for you to read it and tell me what you think.”

Dean took the book and looked at it like it was a holy tome.

“Thank you. I’ll go start reading right now.”

Dean went to his room to read, and Cas went to his den to write. When he smelled something cooking, he lifted his head and was shocked to see he’d been writing for almost four hours. He turned off his computer and walked to the kitchen,

He was greeted by the sight of Dean stirring a pot of pasta, and there was sauce bubbling. Everything smelled divine.

When Dean saw Cas, he smiled. 

“I figured you’d be getting hungry. I was. So I fixed us some spaghetti and garlic bread. I hope that’s okay.”

Cas smiled. “It’s more than okay, Spasibo. It smells  _ vkusno…  _ uh, delicious.”

Dean grinned even bigger. “It’s almost ready. Sit down.”

Cas sat at the table and watched as Dean drained the pasta, added the sauce and got the garlic bread out of the oven. He made Cas a plate and sat it down in front of him.

When Dean had his plate, Cas dug in. He moaned appreciatively.

“Is very good! Thank you for cooking.”

Dean took a bite, then said, “It’s the least I can do. You are so kind to me, I want to make it easier on you as much as I can.”

They finished their meal and Dean washed the dishes. Cas went and turned on some music. He chose one of his favorite Sacred Space CDs.

Dean came out of the kitchen and sat on the floor, listening.

“It’s very beautiful.”

Cas smiled. “Da, it is one of my favorites. So relaxing before the sleeping.”

They established a routine. After breakfast, they did Tai Chi. Then Dean would read and Cas would write. 

They would meet for dinner. Cas wasn’t in the habit of eating lunch very often when he was writing, so Dean usually had something easy while he read.

After dinner, they would talk and listen to music.

Cas found having Dean around was nice. He enjoyed doing Tai Chi with him, it was very nice to have him cook all the meals, and Dean wasn’t a nuisance at all.

Dean’s memory didn’t seem to be coming back at all. Cas would check the missing persons reports regularly but no one seemed to be missing Dean.

Cas was bothered by this more than Dean was.

“Maybe I just didn’t have anyone. Maybe I was alone for a reason.”

Cas couldn’t believe that this sweet omega didn’t have anyone in the world. It made him very sad.

Everything was going fine, though. Until the morning that Cas woke up to the scent of an omega in heat. In heat and extreme distress.

He stood outside of Dean’s bedroom door and listened to Dean crying. His senses were overwhelmed with the scent.

He paced the living room, trying not to hear Dean crying and moaning. He tried to ignore the smells of Dean’s distress and the tantalizing scent of his heat. 

But Dean just kept crying and the sounds brought out Cas’s protective alpha. He couldn’t stand to hear Dean in so much pain. 

Finally he strode to Dean’s door. He hesitated again, but Dean sounded so unhappy he couldn’t stand it another second. He opened the door.

Dean was on his bed, holding the dildo. He was sobbing. His face was wet with tears and sweat. He looked terrible. The bed was coated with his slick.

Dean looked up at Cas and held out a hand.

“Please, please, Cas, help me. It… it doesn’t help… I can’t stand it. Please, alpha, help me.”

The sight of Dean both broke his heart and made him erect. He growled and walked to the bed.

Dean held his arms up to Cas in a plaintive, pleading way.

“Help me…”

Cas tore his clothes off and got on the bed, grabbing Dean and flipping him onto his hands and knees. Dean immediately presented his ass to Cas.

Castiel growled again, and grabbed Dean’s hips. He leaned over and sniffed the slick coming out of Dean, then took a taste. Dean groaned.

He grabbed his cock and thrust it into Dean, never stopping until he was as far in as he could get. He held on to Dean’s hips and rammed in an out of Dean like a wild animal. He growled and his eyes got red.

He pounded Dean and listened to the sounds Dean was making and it just inflamed him more. All he could feel was the blood pounding in his head and ‘ _ breedbreedbreed _ ’.

When he got his knot, he let it get as big as possible and then jammed it into Dean. Dean cried out and came.

Cas came and came, filling Dean almost past his ability to hold it. Cas felt like it might never end. 

When at last it was done, he collapsed on his side, pulling Dean down to spoon against him. He struggled to catch his breath.

He felt horrible.

When at last he could speak, he said sadly, “What have I done? What did I do to you? I’m so sorry…”

Dean turned his head and looked at Cas. “You saved my life! Again.”

Cas looked at Dean sadly. “If it was your first time, you deserved better. You deserve someone to control himself. Not to rut like crazed animal into you. I am  _ sovestno… _ I have shamed myself.”

Dean looked horrified. “No! You did exactly what I needed. I couldn’t go on like that. I needed you to do exactly what you did. I was thinking of killing myself right before you opened the door. I can’t imagine how I ever got through heats before, but I never want to go through that again.”

Now it was Cas who looked horrified. “You thought about killing yourself? Nyet! No! You must never think of this!”

“I couldn’t stand it. It was all I could think about… just making it stop.”

Cas sighed. He wrapped an arm around Dean and held him tight to him, taking in the scent of Dean and his heat. 

They slept and when they woke up, the knot was down. Cas pulled out of Dean, then went to get them water and something to eat. He made Dean stay in the bed.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Dean’s heat lasted four days. Cas was with him the entire time. They had sex several times a day and Cas felt closer to Dean every time. 

Dean was insanely happy. He loved when Cas fucked him and the time they spent in between was wonderful. They talked about everything, and Dean felt like he got to know Cas better than anyone else on earth.

Cas told Dean about omegas he had been with in the past, but that he had never been with one who was in heat. It was a very intense situation.

Of course, Dean didn’t remember ever even being in heat before that, so he just listened.

When it was over, they each took a shower and Dean fixed them a good meal. 

Cas wondered about Dean not getting pregnant, but didn’t say anything about it. He was just relieved that Dean wasn’t, but it was unusual for an omega to not get pregnant when they were with an alpha during a heat unless they were on birth control. Dean was clearly not.

Cas was behind writing and spent most of every day catching up. This left Dean a lot of time alone. He explored every nook and cranny of the house, read, and then went outside to sit in Cas’s garden. He loved sitting there, watching the clouds and smelling the flowers. There were birds singing in the big oak tree and bees happily buzzing in the flowers.

One night at dinner, Dean asked Cas why he never went to the garden.

Cas thought about it. It was true, he hadn’t been out there in quite a while,

“I’m not sure. I guess I just get too caught up with my writing and forget.”

Dean smiled. “I wish you’d join me out there. It’s just so beautiful and relaxing.”

Cas nodded. “Da. I will. I will go out with you in the morning.”

True to his word, Cas went to the garden with Dean the next morning. They sat together in the lawn chairs, quietly appreciating nature.

Dean turned to look at Cas. “I love having you out here with me. It gets kind of lonely when you’re writing.”

Cas looked at Dean with a smile. “My book is almost done. Then I will be having the time to be with you more.”

Dean smiled so brightly that it warmed Cas’s heart. They sat in silence for a bit longer, then Cas said he had to go back to work.

They spent part of every morning after that in the garden.

Cas got a letter in the mail, telling him it was time for his annual physical. He hated going to the doctor, but his editor always insisted he get an annual check up. So he went.

While he was there, he asked for a sperm count to be done. He wondered if it was him that couldn’t get anyone pregnant after Dean’s heat.

When the results came back, he was told that he had a very low sperm count. “I doubt you’d ever be able to father a pup. I’m sorry…”

He sat in the car after leaving and thought about it. He’d never wanted pups, but still… it was kind of discouraging to know he could never change his mind about that.

He wondered if he should tell Dean or not. Dean had mentioned that perhaps he should get on birth control before his next heat. Now, he wouldn’t need to if they were still together.

_ Were _ they together? Cas hadn’t actually given that much thought. He loved having Dean there, and Dean seemed happy enough and settled in… but where they actually in a relationship? It wasn’t like they’d been intimate since Dean’s heat. 

Cas had a lot of thinking to do.

He ended up not saying anything to Dean when he got back. He needed time to think things through.

 

He finished his book and sent it off to his editor. Dean finished reading his first book and eagerly began the second.

“It’s amazing, Cas! I loved it, and you can make pictures in my mind that are so realistic… I feel as if I were actually there.”

Still, no one was missing Dean. Cas finally gave up checking. He really didn’t want Dean to leave. If he was being completely honest with himself, he had deep feelings for Dean. But he didn’t know if Dean felt anything more than friendship and gratitude for him, so he kept those feelings to himself.

The problem was, Cas’s annual rut was approaching. He usually just went out and found a willing omega to get him through it. But this year, he really couldn’t do that. He worried over it for days. Then he decided the only thing to do was to talk to Dean about it, no matter how uncomfortable it made him.

So, one morning after Tai Chi, he told Dean that they needed to talk. Dean looked curious and mildy worried as they walked to the living room and sat down on the couch together.

“Uh, Dean, this is being very hard for me to talk about. I am feeling that I must, however, so please hear me out.”

Dean nodded.

“I will be going into my rut soon.” Cas blushed and Dean smiled at him. “I am concerned that… Well…”

Dean reached out a hand and put it on Cas’s thigh. “You don’t have to say anything more. I want to help. I would actually love to help you.” It was Dean’s turn to blush.

Cas stared at him. “Really? I mean I am not wanting you to do anything because you are feeling like you owe me.”

Dean smiled. “I don’t feel as if I owe you, Cas. I really want to. I’ve wanted us to get closer for a long time.”

Cas felt a thrill run through him. “You have? I have felt the same way.”

Dean leaned over and brushed his lips close to Cas’. 

Cas grabbed the back of Dean’s neck and pulled him into a kiss that they both were sure caused sparks to fly around the room.

Dean climbed into Cas’s lap and the kisses became deeper, hotter, messier. Dean wiggled in Cas’s lap and they both felt the other’s erections. 

Cas stood up, with Dean wrapping his legs around his waist and holding on to Cas’s shoulders. Cas put his hands under Dean’s ass and walked to his bedroom.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Cas deposited Dean on the bed. He began to undress and Dean did the same. They never broke eye contact. Cas’s heart was thudding in his chest. 

When they were both nude, Cas setted himself over Dean’s hips. He leaned over and kissed Dean tenderly. Dean deepened the kiss and Cas’s tongue explored Dean’s mouth.

Dean was running his hands down Cas’s sides and back, then to his ass. He ran his hands over the globes and moaned.

Cas kissed along Dean’s jaw to his throat and down. He sucked on each of Dean’s nipples and Dean arched his back a little. 

Then Cas licked and kissed his way to Dean’s cock, which was standing erect and dripping precum. He licked over the head, but got such a whiff of Dean’s slick, he had to move down.

He kissed each of Dean’s balls and Dean spread his legs wide and lifted them

Cas looked at the small, pink pucker of Dean’s hole, and watched slick drip out of it. He bent down and licked it up, and Dean groaned.

“Ca-Cas… please… I need you inside me… please…”

Cas pushed in. It was so tight and wet and warm… 

He pushed in as far as he could go. Dean wrapped his legs around Cas’s hips and thrust up against him.

“Oh it feels so good… you… you’re amazing.”

Cas leaned over and captured Dean’s mouth in a sloppy kiss and began to rock back and forth.

Dean moaned louder, then cried out, “Cas, I love you! I love you so much…”

Cas stopped moving. Dean looked up at him, with a frightened look on his face.

Cas smiled and Dean’s face softened. “You love me?’

Dean nodded. “Yes, I do.”

Cas leaned over and whispered, “I am loving you too.”

Dean laughed. “Then show me.”

Cas started to move again, this time faster and he snapped his hips with each thrust.

Dean groaned and met every thrust with one of his own.

Cas was getting his knot. He didn’t want to cum yet, so he just ignored it, allowing it to bang against Dean’s hole.

Dean grabbed his arms. “Give it to me! I need it. Please, knot me…”

Cas pulled back and pushed forward, forcing his knot into Dean

He came hard, harder than he ever had before. He threw his head back and the oragsm gripped him. He wasn’t even aware that Dean was coming as well until it was over.

He looked down to see that Dean’s belly was white with his spend.

He pulled Dean to him and rolled over, getting comfortable to wait out the tie.

They looked into each other’s eyes and Cas felt a jolt of sadness

“Dean, there is something I’m needing to tell you…”

Dean looked concerned. “What is it? You can tell me anything.”

Cas sighed deeply. “It turns out that I’m not able to be having pups. I’m thinking you need to find yourself a young alpha who can be giving you pups. You deserve pups.”

Dean grinned. “Is that all? I don’t care about pups, Cas! I love you and I don’t care about that.”

Cas still looked sad. “But I’m thinking you are still very young. You might change your mind.”

Dean leaned forward and brushed his lips over Cas’s. 

“I’m not going to change my mind. I love you and I want to be with you forever and that’s that.”

Cas kissed him. 

He still felt uncomfortable about the future but he decided to let it go.

When Cas’ knot went down, he slid out of Dean and went for a damp cloth and cleaned Dean off. Then he got back on the bed and pulled Dean to him.

“My rut will be hard on you. I wish there was some way to avoid it.”

Dean curled up under his chin. “I’m not worried about it. I love the idea of you being in rut and just using me.”

Cas chuckled. “You may not like it as much as you are imagining.”

 

They began the second stage of their relationship. They were closer than ever, had sex every day and flourished in each other.

Cas’s book went to the publisher. Just like every other book that had been published, his editor pleaded with him to go on a tour and he declined. 

“I will not leave my home. I will not leave Dean. They can call me on the phone if they want to talk to me, but no one is to be coming here and I will not leave.”

Dean listened to the phone call, and when it was over, he went and sat in Cas’s lap.

Cas nuzzled his neck and sniffed his scent.

“I would be lost without you,  _ moy prekrasnyy mal'chik. _ ”

Dean kissed him and giggled when Cas’s scruff tickled his neck.

“Tell me again, tell me in Russian.”

Cas smiled.  _ “Moy prekrasnyy mal'chik. Ya lyublyu tebya. Ty moya zhizn'” _

Dean sighed. “I love you too.”

The next week passed quietly. They had sex a lot, sat in the garden, watched movies and read quietly but sat near each other.

The beginning of the next week, Cas got restless. He paced and seemed out of sorts. Dean knew he was nearing his rut and tried to soothe him. 

Cas knew he was acting out of character but he couldn’t help it. He felt his rut coming on, and he was both worrying about Dean and wanting to take Dean in every possible way.

Then came the day that Dean walked to the kitchen for a cup of coffee after waking up alone, and finding Cas in the kitchen, growling. His eyes were almost completely red.

He whirled on Dean.

_ “Vot ty gde, krasivyy mal'chik. Ya sobirayus' trakhnut' tebya bessmyslenno.” _

Dean felt aroused, and a little afraid. He walked to Cas and Cas grabbed him. Dean jumped up onto his hips, wrapping his legs around him and putting his arms on Cas’ shoulders. Cas grabbed his ass and began to walk to the bedroom.

 

\-------------------

 

_ Moy prekrasnyy mal'chik.  _ \- My beautiful boy

_ Ya lyublyu tebya.  _ \- I love you

_ Ty moya zhizn  _ \- You are my world

_ Ya sobirayus' trakhnut' tebya bessmyslenno  _ \- I’m going to fuck you senseless

 


	6. Chapter 6

When they got to the bedroom, Cas dropped Dean onto the bed. Dean pulled off his sleep pants as Cas stood over him.

Cas took off his sleep pants as well. Dean couldn’t suppress a gasp at the sight of Cas’ cock, It was even bigger than usual and precum was running out of it. 

Dean slicked.

Cas crawled on the bed and over Dean. His eyes were still mostly red.

“Show me your ass, beautiful boy.” Cas voice was lower and growlier than it was before, too.

Dean flipped over onto his hands and knees and shoved his ass in the air. Cas leaned over and sniffed deeply at the scent of Dean’s slick, then took a taste.

Dean groaned at the feeling of Cas’ tongue lapping over his hole. He pushed his hips back.

Cas growled deep in his throat and grabbed Dean’s hips. 

Then Cas shoved in. Dean gasped at the pain and waited for a moment, but then it passed. 

Cas shoved in as far as he could and held there, then pulled back and started fucking Dean so hard it pushed him forward on the bed. He put a hand up to keep his head from being driven into the headboard.

It still felt so good to Dean. He moaned out Cas’ name and Cas leaned over to whisper in his ear.

_ “ _ _ Ty moy. 'Nkto ne mozhet imet' tebya, krome menya.” _

Dean had no idea what Cas was saying, but nodded his head.

“Yes… Cas… yes.”

Cas had lost of sense of where he was; all he knew was he was inside Dean. His world shrank to where they were joined. His ears rang with “ _ breedbreedbreedmatematemate.” _

He leaned over to where Dean’s neck met his shoulder and sniffed. 

Dean knew what he was doing. Cas wanted to mate him.

“Do it, please, Cas, I want you to. Mate me.”

Cas sniffed again and then he bit. His jaws tightened on the flesh until he tasted blood in his mouth. Dean cried out and came in streams onto the bed.

Cas held on until he got his knot. He pulled back and forced it into Dean with a loud grunt. He threw his head back then and howled. 

When his oragsm was over, he licked the mating bite until it was no longer seeping blood. He turned them and pulled Dean against him. He kissed the back of Dean’s neck.

“Are you alright, my sweet boy? I did not hurt you, no?”

Dean sighed and leaned back against Cas’ chest. “No, you didn’t hurt me.”

Cas sighed. “Are you sorry we’re mated?’

Dean turned his head to look into Cas’ now again blue eyes. “Of course not! I wanted it. I want to be your mate. I’m happy it happened.”

Cas kissed him. They drifted off to sleep with Cas hoping he hadn’t ruined Dean’s life.

Cas woke up untied from Dean and Dean sleeping peacefully next to him. He hated being in rut. He always had but now, he hated to put Dean through it. And he was still worried about mating Dean. He had known he wanted to for a long time, and he even knew Dean wanted it. But still, he had to deal with the whole ‘not being able to have pups’ thing and it bothered him immensely. 

But there was nothing to be done about it now.

He watched Dean sleep until he could feel the heat building up inside him. He hated that this was happening, but he couldn’t resist. The urge was too strong, too overwhelming.

He reached and touched Dean’s shoulder and Dean opened his eyes. Cas knew his eyes glowed red, just from the look on Dean’s face. Dean rolled over and presented his ass.

But Cas was not as far gone as he had been the first time. He pulled Dean over to lay on his back and kissed him. Dean opened his mouth to accept Cas’ tongue and his arms went around Cas’ neck.

Cas kissed down Dean’s body to his already hard cock. He licked over it and listened to Dean moan. He sucked on the tip and Dean groaned and slicked.

Dean spread his legs for Cas and lifted them. Cas sat back and looked at the slick leaking out of Dean, then bent to lick some of it. Dean moaned out “Cas…” and slicked more.

Cas got into position and pulled Dean’s legs up to rest on his shoulders, then pushed in.

He groaned with pleasure at the feeling. He never got used to this moment, when he just entered Dean’s body and they became one. 

He pushed in as far as he could get, leaning forward to bend Dean in half. He pulled back and pushed in, establishing a rhythm that wasn’t nearly as brutal as the first time. 

Dean had his eyes locked on Cas’ face. He looked blissed out and it made Cas feel almost worthy of Dean.

He slowly rocked in and out of Dean until the wolf took over. He started to speed up and thrust in hard, and Dean moaned. He met every thrust with a lift of his hips and their bodies slammed into one another. Cas could feel his knot growing and slamming into Dean’s rim.

He couldn’t hold off. He thrust hard and his knot forced Dean open to take it and they tied. Again he came hard, throwing his head back with a howl. Dean came and painted Cas with cum.

When Cas came back to himself, he rolled them over and kissed Dean tenderly.

“Are you still being all right?”

Dean laughed. “I am so all right. So,  _ so _ all right.”

Cas felt relief. Maybe this wouldn’t be as bad as he feared.

Cas’ rut lasted two more days. He would get up in between to get them food and water while Dean slept, and Dean would do the same when Cas was sleeping. 

At last it was over. Cas slept for twelve hours straight, Dean slept for almost twenty four. Cas toyed with the idea of waking Dean up to eat, but in the end he just let him sleep.

Cas was in the kitchen, drinking coffee, when at last Dean emerged from the bedroom. His hair was sticking up and he looked pale,

“Good morning, alpha.”

Cas went to him and hugged him tight. 

“ _Oh moy prekrasnyy mal'chik_ … How do you feel?”

“I’m fine, really. Stop worrying!”

Cas kissed him and then went to make them both something to eat.

 

____________________

 

_ Ty moy  _ \- You’re mine

_ nikto ne mozhet imet' tebya, krome menya _ \- No one may ever have you but me

_ moy prekrasnyy mal'chik  _ \- My beautiful boy

 


	7. Chapter 7

Things went back to normal. Cas got a few phone calls from people wanting to interview him about his new book. He talked to them politely but refused any and all attempts to get him to come to where they were and for them to come to him. 

“I value my privacy.”

Dean finished three of Cas’ books, and he loved each one more than the one before. They talked at length about the plots and what might happen if he wrote another book. Dean had some very good ideas.

Things were good. They enjoyed their time together completely and after his rut, Cas was more relaxed and vocal during sex. Dean loved it. 

One evening they were watching a movie. There was a scene in it where a gay omega was raped. 

Dean began to sob. Soon, he was crying and half hysterical. Cas was horrified and held him, but since Dean was crying too hard to even speak, he had no idea what was wrong or how to help.

Dean cried for twenty minutes before he finally was able to say, “I remember.”

Cas was shocked. He held Dean close and said soothing things to him, but he needed Dean to get control before they could talk about what Dean meant by that exactly.

Finally. Dean’ sobs were reduced to hiccups and sniffing. 

Cas sat back and asked exactly what Dean remembered.

Dean looked pale and shaky. “Everything. I remember everything. And it’s bad.”

Cas waited patiently for Dean to go on. Dean looked away, at nothing.

“I killed a man.”

Cas could not have been more shocked. “Why? Why did you kill him?”

Dean sighed and a tear ran down his cheek. “He was going to rape me. I fought back. I hit him in the head with a pipe and ran. I just ran and ran. The further I got, the less I remembered. And then I saw your house.”

“Then it was self-defense. You had no choice. It was a terrible thing he was trying to do.”

Dean nodded. “Winchester. That’s my name. Dean Winchester.”

Cas smiled. “I am being pleased to meet you, Mr. Winchester.”

Dean smiled sadly.

Cas asked, “But what about family? You are having family?”

Dean shook his head. “My mother died in a fire when I was four. My dad drove into a tree, drunk, and died five years ago. I’ve got a younger brother, but he’s in college in California and we haven’t spoken in almost a year.”

Cas frowned,. “Friends? You must be having friends.”

Dean looked sad. “I really wasn’t that close with anyone. I sort of isolated myself. That’s why no one is looking for me.”

Cas felt like his heart was breaking. He hated the thought of Dean, all alone in the world, and then some horrible alpha trying to rape him.

“So,” Cas asked, “Are you sure that this man was dead?”

Dean looked thoughtful. “I’m pretty sure. He was bleeding a lot and just laying there.”

“Does not mean he was dead. Do you know this man? Do you know his name?”

Dean shook his head. “I’d never seen him before. He just grabbed me and drug me into an abandoned building.”

Cas felt his anger rising to the surface. If he could find this man, if he was still alive, Cas would kill him with his bare hands. It was probably better that he was a stranger to Dean.

Cas held Dean close and kissed his forehead.

“I am being so sorry that this happened to you, sweet boy.”

Dean sighed and leaned into Cas. 

“But I met you because of it, and that makes it more than all right. I never would have you now, if that hadn’t happened.” Cas kissed Dean again. 

Dean nodded, but said very quietly, “But I killed a man…”

Cas sat back and thought for a minute. “Maybe you didn’t kill him. Let us see.”

Dean followed Cas to his computer. Cas pulled up newspaper and news reports from right after Dean had found his home.

There were no reports of anyone being found dead.

Dean nodded, but still wasn’t convinced.

“What if they never found his body? It could still be in the building! We need to go look.”

Cas didn’t think much of this idea. “I don’t think that’s necessary. Surely someone would have found him by now. I don’t think you should go back there.”

Dean looked almost hysterical. “I  _ have _ to! Please, Cas… alpha. I need to know for sure. I won’t be able to rest until I know for sure.”

Cas sighed. “Very well. We will go.”

They got in the car and Dean struggled to remember where the building was. After a couple of wrong guesses, they arrived at the place where Dean was sure the attack happened.

Dean took a long deep breath. They got out of the car.

“I will go to see. Please, stay here, Dean. You should not be going in there.”

Dean nodded. He was very pale and Cas was worried.

Cas walked into the building and looked around. There were several rooms off the main one, so he went to each. There was no body.

When he walked back into the main room, Dean was standing there crying.

“I told you to stay in the car… oh my sweet boy…” He went to Dean and pulled him into a fierce hug.

Dean cried on his shoulder. “Why? Why would he do that to me? I didn’t do anything wrong! “

Cas held him tightly. “He was bad man. I know you did nothing wrong. He just saw your  _ krasota,  _ your beauty, and desired it for himself. Please, there is no reason. He was just a bad man.”

Dean nodded against Cas’ chest. He looked up at Cas with wet eyes and Cas kissed each of them.

“Let us go home.”

Dean nodded again and let Cas lead him back to the car. Cas drove them home.

When they got home, Dean went and laid down on the bed. Cas covered him with an afghan and turned out the light. He went to the den and sat to think.

He wondered if Dean might not need to talk to someone, like a therapist. He hesitated to ask Dean about it, but if Dean didn’t get back to normal soon, he would have to.

Dean slept all afternoon. Cas fixed dinner, and went to wake Dean up. He found Dean laying awake, just staring.

“ _ Detka?  _ Are you all right?’

Dean blinked and looked at Cas. “Yes, I am. I was just thinking.”

Cas sat on the bed next to him and put his hand on Dean’s head. 

“About what?”

Dean looked at him. “What you said to me back there. That I didn’t do anything wrong. I really didn’t, and all I did was try to protect myself.”

Cas hugged him. “Da. That is all you did.”

Dean hugged him back. From somewhere in Cas’ chest, he heard, “Is it dinner time?”

Laughing, he told Dean it was and they went and ate.

After dinner, Dean settled on the couch to read, so Cas went to his computer. 

He searched for serial rapists. It occurred to him that what he tried to do to Dean was most likely not the only time he had tried something like that.

When the page came up, he gasped.

A man had been arrested for serial rape of male omegas and murder. He’d killed three of them. He read the entire article and it was only about a month after Dean had knocked on his door.

He struggled with whether or not to tell Dean.

_____________________

 

Detka - babe

 


	8. Chapter 8

He decided he had to. He walked out to where Dean sat and stood in front of him. Dean closed the book and looked up at him.

“ _ Detka _ , I have something you need to see.”

Dean looked curious and got up to follow Cas to the den. Cas indicated that he should sit at the computer. He did, and looked at the screen.

His gasp was audible.

He scrolled to read the entire article. When he saw the photo of the man, He gasped again.

“That’s… that’s him…”

Dean looked up at Cas with a horrified look.

“He would have…  _ killed  _ me? After he raped me?”

Cas nodded sadly. “Da.”

Dean jumped up and was in Cas’ arms in a split second. Cas held him tightly.

When Dean’s breathing had returned to normal, he stepped back.

“I saved my life by hitting him.”

Cas nodded. “Da, you were very brave and very lucky.”

Dean drug Cas to the bedroom. He stripped and laid on the bed with his legs spread. Cas stood and looked down at the beautiful sight. Then he stripped off his clothes as well, and straddled Dean’s hips.

Cas leaned over and kissed Dean for a long time. Dean had one hand on the back of Cas’ neck and Cas surveyed Dean’s mouth with his tongue. 

When they finally broke apart, both were rock hard. Cas rubbed is cock along Dean’s and they both moaned. 

Cas settled between Dean’s legs and licked over the head of Dean’s cock. Dean groaned as Cas sucked it into his mouth. Dean thrashed his head back and forth while he fisted the sheets.

“Oh god, Cas… “

Cas continued to suck up and down until he could feel that Dean was close. He pulled off and Dean huffed.

“I want you to cum only when I am inside you.”

Dean nodded, His eyes were lust blown. He lifted his legs.

Cas sat back and watched the slick drip out of Dean. 

He leaned over and said, hot in Dean’s ear, “You like my fat cock in there? You like when I am stretching you open to take it?”

Dean moaned and nodded. “I… I do… so much…”

Cas chuckled and grabbed his cock. He rubbed it back and forth over Deans now slick-coated hole and Dean thrust up, trying to get Cas to shove it in.

Cas slapped Dean’s hole a couple of times with the head of his cock and then slid in.

Dean cried out and grabbed Cas’ shoulders. He wrapped his legs around Cas’ thighs and pushed up.

Cas held for as long as he could stand to, then pulled back and pushed in again. Dean met every thrust.

Cas went slow and loved the effect it had on Dean. 

“Pl-please, Cas… go faster! Harder… please…”

Cas didn’t speed up at all. He loved hearing Dean beg.

But finally, his need overcame his love of taking Dean apart and he started thrusting in harder and faster. Dean groaned, “Yes! Oh yes….”

Eventually, Cas got his knot. It was banging on Dean’s rim.

Dean started begging again, “Oh fuck! I need it! Please… give me your knot… I need it so bad!”

Cas needed too, so he pulled back and thrust forward, forcing it into Dean. He came so hard his vision blacked out for a moment.

Dean was coming too. 

When Cas’ orgasm had finally passed, he leaned forward and kissed Dean, then rolled them over.

Dean was boneless, just completely soft. Cas kissed the back of his neck.

“I love you so much, Cas.”

Cas kissed him again. “I am loving you that much as well, my  _ sladkiy _ omega.”

They went to sleep tied. 

When Cas woke up he was still half hard inside Dean. Dean was still asleep. He ran a hand down Dean’s side and Dean grumbled in his sleep.

Cas began to move, very slowly, and he got hard right away. He pushed in and Dean said in a very sleepy voice. “You’re insatiable.”

Cas chuckled. “Only when it is coming to you, my sweet one.”

Dean moaned as Cas began to fuck him slowly. He pushed back against Cas.

“So good… oh what a way to wake up!”

Cas kissed the back of his neck and he turned his head for a kiss on the lips.

They had slow and easy sex. It was really nice for first thing in the morning.

While they waited out the tie, Cas told Dean again, how beautiful he was, how perfect in every way. Dean blushed and smiled.

“Stop. I’m really not that beautiful, you just love me.”

Cas frowned. “Of course, I love you, but you  _ are _ very beautiful! You need to look in a mirror once in a while,”

Dean just laughed and kissed him.

“You are going into heat soon, yes?”

Dean nodded. “In about four days, actually.”

Cas smiled. “This time I will be more prepared.”

True to his word, Cas got a lot of bottled water, protein bars and food that would be quick and easy to prepare. He wanted to be ready.

Dean’s heat was much more enjoyable for them this time. They coupled several times a day, but had plenty of water to keep Dean hydrated and food to keep both their energies up.

 

About three weeks later, Dean was eating breakfast when he jumped up, ran to the bathroom and threw up. Cas put a damp cloth to his forehead and rubbed his back.

When Dean was done, Cas looked very concerned. 

“You are ill?”

Dean shook his head, “I don’t feel like I’m sick, I just got nauseous.”

When Dean threw up three mornings in a row, Cas insisted on taking him to the doctor.

They were both shocked beyond words when the doctor told them Dean was pregnant.

“But I was told… that I couldn’t father a pup! How is this being possible?”

The doctor looked at Cas’ chart.

“You were told you had a low sperm count, not that you were incapable of fathering a pup. Congratulations, one of your swimmers got in.”

Cas looked at Dean and Dean had this wonderous look on his face.

“We’re going to be parents, Cas!”

 

\----------------  
  
  
 _Detka_ \- Baby

_ sladkiy  _ \- sweet

 


	9. Chapter 9

Cas had some trouble wrapping his mind around the fact that he’s gotten Dean pregnant and they were going to have a pup.

Dean was thrilled, “I was fine with the idea of never having a pup, but now that it happened, I’m so happy to be having a pup with you! You’re going to be a Papa!”   
Cas said softly, “A Papa…”

Dean was referred to an obstetrician, and they found just the right one in Dr. Harvelle. She was funny and thorough and very caring. Dean’s first appointment was a success. Dean was deemed healthy and all he needed was prenatal vitamins and something for the morning sickness.

In bed that night, Cas was still kind of amazed. 

“I am to be an  _ otets,  _ a father. I can’t believe it.”

Dean giggled. “Well, get used to it! You’ve got nine months to get comfortable with it. This is happening!”

Cas smiled and kissed him. “Oh I am very happy. I love you and you are growing my pup inside you. It is very exciting!”

Cas touched Dean’s belly revertenly. “We must be making a nursery.”

Dean kissed him. “Yes, we do, I’m thinking the bedroom right next to this one would be perfect.”

“Yes! I will start on it tomorrow!”

Dean smiled. “Well, it doesn’t have to be done for a while.”

Cas frowned. “The sooner it is better. What colors are you liking for the paint?”

Dean thought about it. “I think we should wait and find out what the sex is first.”

Cas could see the logic, but he really wanted to start. He decided to let it go. Dean was in charge of this, and he would defer to Dean’s judgement.

Things were fine. Dean got over morning sickness and continued to get good checkups. Cas tried to make him rest more and keep off his feet, but Dean just patted Cas’ cheek and smiled.

“I’m fine. I’m not an invalid. Chill out.”

When Dean was four months along, he had a small baby bump that Cas just adored. Cas would kiss it, talk to it, rub it every chance he got. 

Cas was beginning to notice an underlying scent, one that was subtle, under Dean’s normal sandalwood and leather scent. It smelled like orange blossoms to Cas and he secretly suspected that Dean was carrying a girl.

It was time for the ultrasound. They were holding hands while the tech ran the wand over Dean’s belly. When the tech confirmed that Dean was carrying a girl, Cas yelled, “I am knowing it!” Dean laughed.

“Why didn’t you say something?”

Cas looked sheepish. “I was not knowing for sure. But still, I knew it was a girl.”

Dean hugged him. 

They decided to paint the nursery a light lavender. Cas wouldn’t let Dean anywhere near the room until it was finished and dry. 

When Dean stood in the room, a tear slipped down his cheek. “It’s perfect.”

They went shopping for furniture and anything else they thought they could possibly need for the pup. Soon enough, the nursery was complete.

Then it was on to names. Several were considered and rejected. 

Dean was getting anxious. “We have to name her something! She can’t just be ‘baby girl Novak’ for the rest of her life!”

Cas chuckled. “Oh I don’t know, I am sort of liking the sound of it.  _ Baby girl Novak _ …”

Dean punched him lightly on the arm.

That night in bed, Cas was quiet. Dean turned towards him, asking what he was lost in thought about.

“I’m thinking of my mother. She was wonderful.”

Dean kissed Cas’ cheek. “What was her name?”

“Misha. Her name was Misha.”

Dean got quiet as well. After a few minutes, Dean turned on his side and looked at Cas.

“I think we should name her Misha Mary. For our mothers.”

Cas smiled, his eyes shining in the half light streaming through the curtains.

“Oh,  _ detka _ , is perfect! Thank you! I love you so much, my sweet omega.”

Cas was thrilled with the name, and began to talk to Dean’s belly every day, calling it ‘My sweet little Misha Mary.’ Dean was amused every time.

Dean was getting bigger. He stood in front of the full length mirror that stood in the corner of their bedroom with his hands under his swelling belly and sighed.

Cas came up behind him and spread his hands over Dean’s belly.

_ “Ty prekrasna moya lyubov’.” _

Dean sighed again. “I’m a blimp. And I’m only going to get bigger.”

Cas laughed and turned Dean to face him. “You are growing a pup in there. It is needing room.”

Dean smiled. “I love you.”

Cas kissed him. “I am loving you too, sweet  _ ditka _ .”

One side effect of the pregnancy was that Dean was always horny. Neither of them minded that a bit.

One night as they lay panting in the afterglow of another wonderful bout of love-making, Cas noticed Dean seemed a little melancholy.

“What is it? You are not seeming happy. Is something wrong?”

Dean turned over to look at Cas. “I miss my brother.”

Cas kissed Dean’s forehead. “Then you should call him. Tell him the happy news. He is being an uncle, and he deserves to know.”

Dean hesitated. “I haven’t spoken to him in over a year. I don’t know if he’d be happy to hear from me.”

Cas chuckled. “Of course he would want to hear from you. He is your brother,  _ da _ ?”

Dean smiled. “I guess. I’ll call him tomorrow.”

Shortly after breakfast, Dean called Sam. Cas sat nearby, just to make sure it went well.

“Sam?  It’s Dean… yeah.”

Dean was quiet, then, “Oh yeah, things are great with me! How about you?”

This led to an hour-long conversation that had Dean beaming.

When Dean hung up, he threw himself on Cas.

“He says he wants to come for a visit after Misha is born! He was happy to hear from me!”

Cas kissed his mate. “Of course he was. He loves you. And I am looking forward to meeting him.”

 

\-------------------

  
  
_ty prekrasna moya lyubov_ \- you are beautiful, my love

 


	10. Chapter 10

Dean and Sam talked on the phone once a week after that. Dean was happier than Cas had ever seen him. 

Sam was a sophomore at Stanford and doing very well. He wanted to become a lawyer. He had a girlfriend, lots of friends and Dean was very proud of him.

Dean had been secretly afraid that his alpha brother was ashamed of him. But that wasn’t the case at all. Sam was genuinely proud of Dean, and was so happy that Dean was mated and going to have a pup. Dean flushed with pride at Sam’s words.

Cas had spoken with Sam on the phone a couple of times and really liked the boy.

One night, after Dean had talked with Sam, Cas sat him down.

“I am thinking we need Sam to come to us. For a visit.”

Dean smiled brightly. “Oh, Cas, I’d love that. I’ll talk to him about it. Maybe he could come during his summer break. I’ll have the pup by then.”

Cas kissed him. “It is sounding like a good idea. Just decide on a date and I will be buying the ticket for him to be flying here.”

Dean felt like his heart would burst. Cas was so good to him, he knew he was right and truly blessed.

 

When Dean went into labor, Cas completely lost it. Dean had been having pains in his lower back that he didn’t tell Cas about. But when his water broke in the kitchen, it was obvious that he was going to have the pup.

Cas was horrified. He stood looking at the mess with his mouth open. 

“What to do?”

Dean smiled. “Help me to the bedroom, help me change my clothes. Then grab my bag and drive me to the hospital.”

Cas looked like he was going to pass out. When he was done helping Dean into dry clothes, he freaked again.

_ “ _ _ YA ne znayu, chto delat'! _ ” 

Dean smiled at him. “English, please.”

Cas was pacing the room. “I don’t know what is to be done! I will call 911.”

Dean touched his arm gently. “Cas, I’m giving birth, not having a stroke. But you might if you don’t calm down. Just get me to the car and drive me to the hospital.”

They finally arrived. Cas had driven so slowly, Dean thought he’d give birth in the car.

Cas jumped out and ran into the emergency room, yelling, “ _ U moyego muzha yest' shchenok! Pomogi pozhaluysta!” _

Once they could finally understand him, Dean was put into a wheelchair and taken inside. Cas moved the car and went in to find him.

They had Dean in a birthing room, changed into a gown and were attaching leads and wires to him. Cas was told that the doctor was on her way.

Finally Cas took a deep breath and calmed down.

When Misha Mary was born, Cas was crying so hard, he had to control himself to hold his daughter. A nurse handed him the tiny bundle and he looked down at her, smiling through his tears.

_ “Dobro pozhalovat' v mir, moya milaya doch.” _

He handed Misha to Dean. He looked down at his mate and his new daughter, and the tears spilled over his cheeks again.

“Thank you, my love. I am blessed. I am a blessed man.”

Dean took his hand and kissed it.

“We are blessed, too, to have you, Cas.”

 

Dean had to make Cas stop standing over the crib, making sure that Misha Mary was breathing, and shaking her when he couldn’t tell. He couldn’t believe that someone so tiny, so small, had all of his heart. He would die for her and Dean. 

 

Time passed. Sam came for a visit and it went extremely well. 

Misha Mary grew into a very sweet, very smart little girl. They never were able to have another pup, but Misha was enough.

They grew old together. Misha Mary married an Alpha she met in college and made them grandparents.

It was a very good life.

  
\-------------  
  
  


_U moyego muzha yest' shchenok! Pomogi pozhaluysta!_ \- My husband is having my pup. Help me please

_Dobro pozhalovat' v mir, moya milaya doch_ \- Welcome to the world, my sweet daughter

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
